The Eye of the Stag
by bluecat48
Summary: What if Robb was born a Baratheon and not a Stark? What if he was the first son the Robert and Cersei had, that died due to a fever? What if he had lived, instead? With assassination attempts from across the sea and deception lurking in every corner... Will Robb be able to survive in a life that was never meant to happen?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! So this is my first multi-chapter fanfic so be nice. I do however like feedback so whatever _CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM _you may have, please comment!**

**_Summary: What if Robb Stark wasn't born a Stark but a Baratheon? What if he was the first prince born to Robert and Cersei? The one that died of a fever? In this story the first son didn't die of a fever, he lived and he was named Robb….Read as Robb grows up to be the next king. With assassination attempts from across the sea, and deception around every corner, will Robb be able to survive in a life that was never supposed to happen?_**

**Ages: everyone is the same as the book except Robb. Robb is 17**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue: 

"You're Graces! The fever broke last night! The healer says the prince will live!" the Queens serving girl said to the King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Robert and Cersei Baratheon. Cersei fell to her knees in joy, for the past few days her beloved baby boy had had a terrible fever that most thought would never break. For all these days the King and Queen had sat in silence waiting, and praying. Robert was overjoyed with the news that is son and heir was going live, he loved this child more than anything in the world, it would have destroyed him if the babe had died.

Both mother and father were up and out of the room as fast as they could move. In record time they reached their sons room, and were greeted with no sound….The room was more quite than it had been in days, with the sick child's non-stop crying. Everyone in the room scurried away from the crib in the center of the chamber when Cersei stepped forward to see her son for the first time in days. "I was so worried, Thank the Seven that you are ok, my darling." Cersei spoke quietly as she picked up the baby. Robert came up behind her, and looked down at mother and son with a smile on his face; he hadn't seen Cersei this happy in….. Actually he had never seen Cersei this happy, it warmed his heart.

"He will be a fine King one day, don't you think?" Robert exclaimed while he stroked the little black tuff of hair on the child's head. "Yes a fine king indeed…" Cersei agreed "King of the Andals and the First men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, Robb Baratheon will be the best king this Kingdom has seen for a long time." Cersei said with pride in her voice. She looked up at Robert and their eye meet, for the first time since they had been married they really looked at each other and even though they would never love each other the way other couples did, they knew that at least one good thing was coming from their union. They knew that this child would fix all the past, present, and future wrongs they had committed.

End of Prologue.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Is it a bunch of bull? Tell what you think! And if you have and suggestions or ideas please tell me! Ok till next time…..**

**P.S: I know this is short and any future chapter would be much longer, the main reason is because I suck at making prologues…. But I felt this story needed one.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**_Hey guys! I'm back with a fast chapter 1! I was inspired by rikka21! Thank you for your wonderful review! This is chapter one, I'm going to follow the first few episodes of Game of Thrones and then I'm going to be putting my own spin on it! But…. I DON'T OWN GAME OF THRONES!_**

**_My inspiration came from the story by OursIsTheFury94 called A Song of Stuff Being the Same and Stuff being Different. I think that everyone should read it if you enjoy mine because it is way better! Ok, hope you enjoy._**

**_P.S: Jon is the legitimate son of Eddard and Catelyn Stark._**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Arrival

They had been riding for what seemed like hours, at a snail's pace. All Robb wanted to do was run, run like the wind and never look back. He was riding at the front of a long procession with his father, and he was bored. Bored out of his mind, he heard his father's throaty laughter behind him and glanced over his shoulder. He could see his father and the carriage with his mother and siblings. He could never understand how his younger brother would opt to be in a carriage rather than outside. Joffery always took after their mother in such things, the only thing he seemed to enjoy was the swordplay, but even then he always looked as though he would much rather be inside, talking to the ladies of the court or brooding in a corner somewhere. Robb on the other hand, took very much after their father, always one to be outdoors whether for training or hunting, it didn't matter. Robb could never be outside enough. _Oh well _Robb thought, he didn't like his brother very much anyway, there was definitely no love lost between them. No matter how hard Robb tried Joffery always seemed jealous and angry in the order of their births, he always thought that he was better than Robb, and Robb had no idea why.

"Robb my boy! What's going on in that giant head of yours? I swear you think more than your uncle does." Robert Baratheon, King of the Seven Kindoms, yelled as he rode over.

"Nothing father, I was just think about me and Joff is all…." Robb said to his approaching father.

"Well don't think too hard about it, we will be in Winterfell soon, and I don't want you all long faced and mope while we are there! Joffery will get off his high horse soon enough, I'm sure." Said Robert

"Alright father." Robb wasn't too sure but he would trust Robert's judgment for now.

"Come on! I'll race you!" Robert exclaimed over his shoulder as he spurred his horse into a gallop.

"HEY! FATHER NO FAIR!" Robb yelled as he too spurred his horse into action.

* * *

As the processions entered Winterfell, Robb was awe struck! He had never seen a keep other than the Red Keep, and although not as big as the Red Keep, Robb quite liked the simplicity and the Common look to the courtyard; it could really bring someone down to earth. Joffery had finally decided to join Robb and their Father for the final entrance into the Keep. The Kingsguard lead first followed by King Robert, then Robb as the crowned prince naturaly followed his father. After Robb, Joffery came in, who was followed by the Royal Carriage and some more Kingsguard brought up the rear.

The king dismounted and walked up to Lord Stark, Robb smiled softly as his father laughed and embraced his childhood friend as if 20 years hadn't happened. Robb dismounted after the initial greeting, as did Joffery at that moment the Queen decided that she no longer wanted to sit in the carriage. Tommen was the first to step out,

"Aaa, Ned this is my youngest, Prince Tommen," Robert introduced as Tommen walked down the stairs,

"And this is Princess Mrycella my daughter." He proclaimed as a young girl exited the carriage.

"And of course you know my lovely wife Queen Cersei." Robert stated as Cersei also exited the carriage following her two youngest children. She walked over to Ned and help out her hand, Ned took the hand and kissed it like a proper nobleman "Your grace" he said, she gracefully moved aside, in front of Catelyn, waiting for her greeting, Catelyn curtsied without hesitation "Your grace" she said.

"This is my second son Prince Joffery," Robert said continuing the introductions,

"And this is my eldest son, Crown Prince Robb Baratheon!" Robert exclaimed with nothing but pride in his voice as he clasped his hand on Robb's shoulder.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Stark, Lady Stark" Robb said while bowing to the both of them, he was a true gentlemen.

"And you, your grace, Please allow me to introduce you to my family," Ned said

"This is my youngest son Rickon," he said as Rickon walked forward and bowed just as he had been taught to "It's an honor to meet you your graces" he said as he stepped back in to the lineup.

"My second son Bran," Ned said as Bran moved forward and bowed

"This is my youngest daughter Arya," Ned said as Arya walked forward and curtsied.

"And my eldest daughter Sansa," he introduced while Sansa curtsied "I am very pleased to meet you your Majesties" she said.

"And my eldest son Jon." Ned said with pride, Jon bowed "Thank you for coming your Graces."

"And finally," Ned said as he waved his arm to his right, "My lovely wife, Catelyn."

"You must all be weary of travel; we have rooms waiting for you. And a feast is being held in your honor tonight." Lady Stark said.

"Thank you Lady Stark, would someone please show us to our rooms?" Cersei said as she stepped forward.

"Ned I would pay my respects, show me to your crypt." Robert stated, as he clasped Ned's shoulder.

"My love we have spent a month travelling, can the dead not wait?" The Queen said with contempt dripping from her voice.

"Lead the way Ned." Robert said in a response.

* * *

_Cersei's Chambers_

"WHY? He will not forget that woman!" Cersei exclaimed to her twin brother, Jamie Lannister.

"Is it such a bad thing sister, this just means we get more time alone, doesn't it?" Jaime said as he wrapped his sister in his arms and kissed her neck.

"That is true, it's just… I'm his wife, not her, I don't like to be ignored." Cersei stated.

"Am I ignoring you right now?" Jaime mumbled into her neck.

"No" was all Cersei could mutter before they were lost in the sways of passion.

* * *

_**Hey so what did you think? I know, I know it was very similar to the original scene, but I liked that scene a lot. And once again this is a short chapter, but I'm just getting on my feet so give me a break.**_

_**Guest: I know the story you are talking about! That is the story that inspired me to write this fanfic. I love it!**_

_**LadyKatherine29: In this story Cersei is going to be downright cruel (like usual), but I am going to try and bring out the kind loving mother in her as much as I can, I personally like her just the way she is, she is one of those people you love to hate.**_

_**Word Count: 1, 011**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Feast, Love or Disaster?

**Hey everyone! So I'm on some kind of role here, but I think I'll try and update once a week… I think that is reasonable. Unless I have some kind of epiphany I feel like writing my fingers off, then there will be 2 a week. Like right now, I'm on an epiphany role or something. Now I know the last chapter was really boring but I just wanted you to understand that I'm not changing any characters at all… Sansa is still hopelessly in love with Joffery, Cersei is still sleeping with Jaime, and the king is… well the king is the king and can do whatever the hell he wants to. All I'm doing is using the characters the way I want them to be. (Although Cersei… you will see more of the mother side of her, but also the bitchy side to.)**

**Shout outs! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! You really make my day, and you really help me keep writing!**

_**OursIsTheFury94: thank you for the amazing comments! And I'll be sure to run ideas through that creative head of yours!**_

**Ok so I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of _The Eye of the Stag!_**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Feast… Love Or Disaster?

_Courtyard_

Sansa couldn't believe her luck! She actually got to meet the Princes of the Seven Kingdoms; she couldn't help the blush that crept onto her face when he smirked at her in the hall way. He was truly very handsome, with his blue eye and golden hair. _Prince Joffery... _Sansa thought to herself, sure ever girl dreamed of marrying the Crowned Prince Robb, but she would much rather marry his charming younger brother Joffery. Besides, she had heard the Joffery was the better man; supposedly he was a much better fighter and hunter, and he knew how to treat a woman with respect… Well at least that is what she had heard. And why would anyone lie about that right? I mean obviously it had to be true.

Arya was truly confused by her sister's undying love for this complete stranger who seemed to be quite an ass. She was sitting beside her sister during one of the many lessons taught by Septa Mordane, it was extremely boring, and she didn't even know why she was having a lesson today with the royal family here. But the king had insisted that nothing be changed upon their arrival, meaning she had to sit in a lesson with not only her sister but also the young princess Mrycella.

Jon was having such a wonderful time! He had always thought that the Princes would be annoying and bratty, oh boy he was right! Except about Prince Robb, he seemed to genuinely like it here and often said as much. When speaking with him it seemed as though he always meant what he said and would listen without interruption. However Prince Joffery was a completely different story. Not once had the prince said one kind thing about Winterfell or the North, when looking at you he seemed to look straight through you, not at you. He was the most condescending young man ever! Jon was sure that if Robb hadn't been there he would have strangled the boy by now.

* * *

"So Jon what is it that you do up here? For fun I mean?" Robb asked, looking for something to do before the grand feast tonight.

"Well your Grace," Jon started.

"Please call me Robb; I'm not one for formalities in the presence of friends and family." Robb interrupted.

"Of course…Robb, with the short time that we have… we could spar." Jon suggested.

"Sparing? Is that all Winterfell has to offer? I could do that anywhere." Joffery exclaimed with annoyance. It was obvious that Joffery would have much rather stayed at home, in the comfort of the South.

"I think it is a splendid idea!" Robb remarked, genuinely excited when a serving boy walked in, "Excuse me, my lord, the King has requested the presence of his eldest son." The boy asked while shaking in his boots.

"I guess I'll be missing all the fun, excuse me Jon, my father beckons." Robb said.

"Another time then, your Grace." Jon replied.

"Jon I told you call me Robb." The prince replied, as walking toward the keep.

* * *

_Robert's Chambers_

"Robb! My boy!" Robert exclaimed while his son entered and bowed.

"Lord Father." Robb replied in a most formal manner.

"Come sit with me and Ned. Drink." Robert said shoving a glass into his sons hand.

"No Father I think I shall wait until the feast, I would not want to appear rude to our gracious hosts." Robb stated as he took a seat next to Ned.

"Robb I would like to introduce you to the new Hand, Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North and my oldest friend," Robert declared,

"And only friend, who hasn't actually accepted the position, might I add." Ned interjected. A small smile graced Robb's lips, he had always liked Ned, he was an honest man, and always said what he meant and meant what he said. This was much better than the word twisting, back stabbing twits that he usually met at court.

"I truly hope that you will join us on our journey back to Kingslanding as the Hand of the King, my father could always use an ally in amongst the wolves at court. Well let me be the first to congratulate you my lord; even if you haven't accepted yet." Robb uttered.

"Thank you my prince." Ned answered truthfully as usual, "I would definitely enjoy getting to know you better than I do now. You have truly grown into a fine young man; you will make a grand king one day, I can tell you that much, your Grace."

Robert, Robb and Ned sat for almost three hours speaking about Winterfell, Kingslanding, even the direwolves, when Catelyn walked in.

"What are you three still doing here…." She exclaimed, "The feast will be starting in less than thirty minutes and neither one of you is ready." Catelyn cried, "Out! Out with the two of you." She said to Robb and Ned, "Get ready! And Hurry!" A flustered Lady Stark shouted while shooing her Lord Husband and young Prince out of the room while she followed them.

"Hey is that any way to speak to you King!" you could hear Robert shouting as the door was being shut. Both Ned and Robb looked at each other and started to laugh. Rob had never seen anyone do that in his whole seventeen years! "And what are the both of you laughing at! You're next!" Catelyn hollered while leading them to their respective chambers to get ready for the upcoming festivities.

* * *

*** The Eye of the Stag ***

* * *

_Cersei's Chambers (15 minutes before the entrance of the great hall)_

Tyrion was in a foul mood, he was pulled away from his lovely brothel to spend an evening with his family. That was one evening he was not looking forward to.

"Brother what has you in such a foul mood, is spending time with your family such a bad thing? Do you despise us so much?" Cersei asked upon noticing the sour look on her dwarf brother's face.

"Well sister, let me put it bluntly, my love for this family is about as tall as I am." Tyrion pronounced with a grim look on his face.

"Cheer up brother! Just think of all the beautiful Northern girls!" Jamie exclaimed with his ever present smirk on his handsome face. Cersei was not pleased with his comment and glared daggers into the back of his head.

"Women?! Is that all you two think about, honestly you are both noble men of noble birth have some common decency." Cersei replied with disgust, and a bit of anger.

* * *

_Great Hall Antechamber (5 minutes before the entrance of the great hall)_

"Prince Robb you will escort my eldest daughter Sansa, Jon you will be escorting Princess Mrycella, Prince Joffery you will be escorting my youngest daughter Arya. Of course my Husband will be escorting her Majesty the Queen, and I will be escorted by his Majesty the King." Catelyn was handing out the order of the entrance procession with great care. "And Rickon, Bran and Prince Tommen will enter in a line." Catelyn thought out loud.

"My Lady the guests are all seated." A young serving girl came in to tell the Lady Stark that it was time for the procession to start.

"Alright everyone shall we?" While being phrased as a question, there was no room for an answer. The entire Hall was quiet as Rickon, Tommen and Bran walked out in a line. Followed by Joffery with Arya on his arm, next was Jon and with Mrycella. After came Robb with a very giddy Sansa, they were succeeded by Ned and Cersei, and finally the King and Lady Stark came into the Hall. During the whole parade not a single person had spoken, they waited until their king spoke.

"Men and Women of the North, I stand before you as man of little words and a growing thirst. To start this magnificent feast a toast… to the Starks! To Winterfell! To the North! A toast to all the lands that are within this great realm of the Seven Kingdoms! Eat your fill, Drink your fill and tomorrow wake with a beautiful woman, for tonight we FEAST!" That was all King Robert said before drinking from his mug and sitting down. Everyone cheered and took a swig from their mugs and taking their own seats.

As Robb took a swig of ale following his Fathers speak, something or rather someone caught his eye. A girl standing in the corner with a serving plate and a broad smile on her face seemed to be the only person in the room to Robb. All he wanted to do was walk over to her and talk to her, but he knew he couldn't not without the whole room staring at him. He decided then and there that in the next three weeks he and his family were there he would find this girl and speak with her, get to know her. He didn't know why he made this promise to himself, he couldn't help it. This girl, this common girl had stolen his heart with just one smile, a single smile melted him, and he had to know her. She suddenly noticed that she had an admirer as she saw the Crowned Prince of the Seven Kingdoms looking at her with a far off look. She hid her eyes and left the hall quickly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Robb frowned as he saw her leave; he could have stared for hours, at her gorgeous face. Then he noticed that Sansa had asked him a question and most of the table was looking at him expectantly.

"I apologize Lady Sansa; I must admit I was not paying attention. Could you be so kind as to repeat the question?" Robb said with his most charming smile trying to smooth over his distracted state.

"Of course your Grace. I was merely asking if you like to ride?" Sansa repeated the question.

"Oh my! I absolutely love to ride; I do whenever I have the chance. Maybe my brother Joffery and I could take you out riding tomorrow afternoon. That is if you want?" Robb said, knowing that his father had already made up his mind to marry Joffery and Sansa. Rob had made a deal with his father, he could choose any noble lady he wished to be his wife as long as he did so before he died. His Father had written in his will that upon his death he would be betrothed to the Eldest daughter of the Noble Rykker House, Lady Visenya.

"Well if I have the permission of my Lord Father I would be delighted to join you and your brother, your Grace." Sansa uttered while trying to hide her red face, being offered to ride with not one but two people of the royal house was a great honor.

"Wonderful, Joffery and I look forward to our ride tomorrow then!" Robb said.

* * *

*** The Eye of the Stag ***

* * *

"Would you excuse me?" Robb asked, as he stood from his spot next to his mother.

"Of course not your Grace." Sansa quickly replied as she tried to start a conversation with the Robb's unwilling younger brother Joffery.

The feast had started over an hour ago now and no one would miss him for a few minutes, so he went in search of the beautiful woman he had seen almost an hour ago. When he was rounding a corner in his haste he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going next time!" Someone shouted in there surprise and anger at dropping a tray of food that she was carrying.

"Oh my, I am terrible sorry my Lady, please let me help you." Robb hastily replied as he started to help the girl to her feet, when he realized that the girl he was looking for was right in front of him. "You. You're the girl I saw in the Hall." Robb stated. The girl looked up sharply only to look straight into the eyes of her future king!

"By the Seven, please forgive me your Grace! I wasn't watching where I was going! And I was already running late…" The girl rambled as she fell to her knees begging for forgiveness.

"No, please stand up, I'm not going to hurt you. It was my fault anyway." Robb said, but when she didn't get up he knelt in front of her and said, "Fine if you really want to say sorry. I just want two things, two things that's all." The girl was fidgeting now; she was preparing herself for the worst. "First you must meet me at the stables tomorrow just after the sun is at its highest point." Robb said, the girl knew exactly what he would want, or at least she thought she did. "And secondly… what is your name?" Robb asked. _My name? Why would he want my name? _The girl thought, "Leonette your grace." Replied the girl, as they heard someone walking toward them. Leonette got scared and ran toward the kitchen, just as Lady Stark rounded the corner.

"Ahhh your Grace! I found you. Your Mother was worried. What are you doing on the floor? And where did all this food come from?" Lady Catelyn asked.

"What? Oh this, I was a klutz and walked into one of the serving girls. She will be right back to clean it up I'm sure." Robb carelessly replied.

"Oh yes I'm sure. Come on now before they send out a search party." Catelyn said with an amused smirk on her face.

"Of course." Robb said while walking toward the Great Hall once again. _Leonette, we will meet again. _Was Robb's finale thought before wasting away the night with drinking and dancing.

* * *

**WOW! Ok so this chapter is WAY better than the last! And I would like to thank all of you for all your wonderful comments! I will be having a vote soon about love interests… however I can tell you right now all the pairings will be OC not existing characters will become love interests. So once again tell me what you thought, and if you have and thing you want to see or ideas you want to pass by me please do and I'll see if it works for my grand plan! (Seriously…. I love getting help!) Alright hope you liked it! And never forget toe R&R! Bye for now!**

**_Word Count: 2,284_**


	4. Chapter 3: Brothers? And Hand Kissing?

**AHHHH! I am so sorry that I have been neglecting this story! But unfortunately this is just for fun and I seem to be way busier then when I started this! Ok so I will try my hardest to update once a week from now on (but no promises). Just a few things to get out of the way before the story begins:**

**I am looking for a Beta Reader! Please if you are interested pm me.**

**Guest: ****The boy that smirked at Sansa in the hallway was Joffery. Sansa is still madly in love with Joffery even though he is not the crowned prince. The boy i was describing was Joffery NOT Robb.**

**I am sorry for all the spelling mistakes and wrong word use and all the grammar issues in the last chapter, I will be revising it soon.**

**Ok so I think that is it! And don't forget the Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Game of Thrones or any of the characters involved!**

* * *

_The day following the feast_

Robb was rudely awakened by the sound of a very loud and disruptive banging on his chamber doors, he rolled out of bed on to his feet. _Who, in the name of the Seven is knocking on my door at this time of day! _Robb thought groggily.

"Your Grace, Her majesty the Queen wishes to speak to you." A manservant said as Robb opened the door.

"My Mother? What time is it?" Robb asked knowing that Cersei was not a morning person.

"It is nearly 11 o'clock, my Prince." The manservant replied.

"WHAT!? That late! You may go, Thank You." Robb hurriedly said before shutting the door and quickly getting dressed and ready to see his mother.

* * *

_15 minutes later_

Robb was just leaving his room when he remembered the beautiful girl from the previous night, and how he was meeting her at noon by the stables. He turned to his attendant, "Fetch me a picnic lunch from the kitchen please Wylan, and meet me outside my mother's chambers. Once I have the basket you are free to do as you wish until dinner." Robb said to Wylan, his personal valet and closest friend. Wylan left to fetch the basket and left Robb to his thoughts.

Robb arrived two minutes later at his mother's door, and knocked firmly after a deep breath. A muffled "Enter" was all he got in reply. So Robb pushed the door open and walked inside to find his mother by the window looking outside at the court yard.

"Good Morning Lady Mother, you called for me?" Robb said with a slight bow at the waist, showing his respect for his mother.

"Oh my darling boy come here I wish to look upon your face." Cersei exclaimed with open arms, beckoning her eldest son. Robb took powerful strides toward his mother, the strides of a future king was what was required in front of his mother. "You have grown into such a handsome young man! I am so proud." Cersei said while holding his face and smiling sweetly down at him from the slight step she was on.

"I am afraid that I cannot stay long mother I have many people to see today." Robb disclosed hesitantly hoping his mother just wanted to see him.

"Yes, I heard that you were going riding with you brother and his betrothed…Yes?" Cersei asked while walking past her son to the water pitcher on the table, and pouring a glass for her and Robb. While Robb quietly cursed, he had forgotten about riding with his brother and Sansa.

"Yes I said I would go with them, but I think I will tell them that something has come up, give them time alone?" Robb thought up on the spot.

"What, oh no you can't do that. I need you to do something for me… This girl Sansa, I want you to take her and Joffery somewhere nice, for a picnic. She seemed to like speaking with you, rather than Joffery last night, and she must become comfortable with Joffery. It will be much easier with you there. Engage your brother Robb; make him see her, really see her, so that they are not so distant in the future. Will you do that for me, I just want all my children to be happy and I need you to help me do that." Cersei said to her son, playing the card of a worried mother very well. But Cersei had ears in this cold ice land, she had heard about Robb's encounter with the serving girl and would not allow _that_ child to ruin her life any more then she already had. There was a reason that she was sent to this god forsaken place and Cersei was going to make sure she stay where she was supposed to. Robb did not see through her ruse and fell into her trap.

"Of course mother I will look after Joffery and Sansa today." Robb said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Robb didn't know why but he felt compelled to know the serving girl from last night and he had hoped he could get to know her. "I shall leave right away then. Goodbye Mother." Robb said once again stiffly bowing at the waist.

* * *

"Wylan!" Robb said while leaving his mother's chambers.

"Yes Your Grace?" Wylan replied. Robb looked at his friend and smiled, he remembered when him and Wylan had first met,

_Wylan was an orphan that grew up in the kitchens of the Red Keep, he was 18 when he meet a 15 year old Robb stealing a loaf of bread from the kitchen. Not know who this thief was Wylan naturally ran after him, and eventually caught him. Upon realizing that the person he had tackled to the ground was actually the Crowned Prince of the Seven Kingdoms Wylan dropped to his knees begging for forgiveness. Of course, Robb being Robb said that he had never had so much fun in his life, he picked Wylan up of the ground thanked Wylan and turned into an ally. Curious, Wylan decided to follow him, when Robb stopped about 14 children ran out of nowhere and hugged him. Robb stood there and smiled while splitting the piece of bread he had stolen from his own kitchen. _

"_This is all I can do to help them until I am King." Robb had told Wylan on the way back. "Hey what's your name? I forgot to ask." Robb suddenly stated._

"_Um…. Wylan, Your Grace" Wylan replied, still afraid that Robb might do something to him for tackling him._

"_Wylan?" Robb asked, receiving a nod from said teenager, "Well Wylan, I'm Robb," Robb said with a smile while shaking Wylan's hand, "It's nice to meet you." _

_Following that day, Wylan and Robb became good friends; Wylan had seen first-hand that Robb was going to be a great King. Robb had his first real friend, and had asked if Wylan wanted to be his manservant as a way to thank him for the friendship he had bestowed upon Robb. Wylan agreed hole heartedly, being the manservant of the King or future King was the highest honor a male servant could get._

* * *

"The basket, is there enough food for three people?" Robb asked.

"Well yes Your Grace, but I thought that it was just you and the Leonette girl you keep telling me about." Wylan said a little confused at his masters question.

"I wish it were, but my plans have changed. Wylan I need you to go tell Leonette that I can't see her today, but tomorrow I would like to meet again in the same spot at the same time." Robb said while hurriedly walking toward the courtyard to find his brother, and Sansa, who were probably waiting for him. "And could you fetch my horse?" Robb asked as a side note.

"Of course Your Grace." Wylan stated while bowing slightly at the waist and walking toward the stable.

With Wylan of to fetch his horse and talk to Leonette, Robb exited out into the courtyard to find his brother speaking with some of the Lannister Guards, "Joffery, where is your horse and Sansa? Where is Sansa?" Robb asked a little irritated that his brother was not ready to leave.

"The girl, I don't know, and why do I need my horse I was just going to spare with the wolves of this keep." Joffery replied, getting a laugh out of the guards with his closing words.

"Actually you, the Lady Sansa and I are going for a ride, or did you forget?" Robb stated while pulling on his gloves.

"You actually meant that last night? I thought you were joking, why would I want to ride with that little girl?" Joffery practically whined. Robb was not happy, quite the opposite actually, he turned to a nearby groomsmen, "Fetch Prince Joffery's, and the Lady Sansa's horses please." Next he turned on his brother,

"You are coming for a ride whether you like it or not, and remember that _little girl_ is you future wife!" Robb said through clenched teeth while dragging his brother back inside, "Now you are going up to her chambers and asking her to come riding with us. Do you understand brother?" Robb all but spat in his brothers ear. Joffery knew that Robb was furious so he did as commanded, while vowing that he would get him back later.

Wylan walked inside and found Robb still seething from his encounter with his brother, "Your horse is ready Your Grace, but Leonette was not there." Wylan quietly informed Robb.

"Thank You Wylan, go and enjoy your day, I will see you before dinner tonight." Robb said disappointedly. But Wylan could not tell if the disappointment was from Joffery or Leonette. He bowed and left his master to his thoughts.

* * *

_30 minutes later_

Robb had mounted his horse 5 minutes ago awaiting his brother and future sister-in-law, they were just walking out of the entrance now arm in arm, and both were laughing at something Joffery had said.

"Are you ready to depart my Lady?" Robb asked just after Joffery had helped Sansa mount her horse.

"Yes Your Grace, I am ready." Sansa shyly replied.

"Then let's go!" Robb exclaimed while trotting out of the gates. With the three teenagers were 10 guardsmen, and 4 servants, Robb thought it a little much, but his mother had called for more guards while passing by Robb in the court yard, _once again mother being overprotective_, Robb thought bitterly.

Upon arriving in a little clearing by a river, Robb realized that he didn't need to be there, and that Joffery was turning out to be just as charming as their Uncle. So for the remainder of the lunch Robb pretty much sat and listened to what his brother had to say. By the time they had all arrived back in Winterfell Robb wanted to strangle his arrogant prick of a brother. He had never noticed until now how hopeless his brother's cause was!

"I do think that all of us should get ready for dinner, so as not to anger your mother Lady Sansa." Robb said with a smirk while dismounting.

"Oh, is it that late already, my we were out for a long time." Sansa said as she was once again arm in arm with Joffery.

"Well then my Lady shall I walk you to your room?" Joffery looked at Sansa with a kind smile.

"I would be honored Your Grace." And with that Joffery and Sansa left toward Sansa's Chambers.

* * *

Robb just shook his head and started walking toward his own room when, he nearly ran into someone, with the grace he didn't know he possessed Robb swiftly caught the young women with which he had nearly hit.

"We have to stop meeting like this, people will start to talk." Robb chuckled upon realizing just who was in his arms.

"YOUR GRACE!" Leonette gasped while trying to free herself from his grasp. Robb could see her struggling so he set her on her feet and let go.

"I didn't see today by the stables. Are you alright?" Robb asked,

"Oh yes I was just busy today, I am sorry Your Grace." Leonette lied easily, the truth was that she was frightened to see him; she didn't know what to expect.

"That's alright, can I count on seeing you tomorrow?" said Robb.

"Of course my Prince, if you so desire." Leonette hoped that he would say no.

"I would very much like to share lunch with you tomorrow Leonette." Robb spoke softly, "But if you do not wish to come you do not have to, you are free to do as you wish." Rob stated truthfully.

"NO…. Your Grace! I will be there tomorrow, I promise." Leonette didn't know what came over her; the look in his eyes gave her courage and strangely made her feel safe.

"That is wonderful news milady, now if you will excuse me I must prepare for super." Robb said while reaching for Leonette's hand a placing a delicate kiss upon her knuckles as if she were made of glass. "Until tomorrow… Lady Leonette." Robb whispered, and walked away.

_What just happened_, Leonette thought to herself, _He kissed my hand! _Unknown to her Robb was thinking the same thing.

_What did I just do?_ Robb thought to himself with a surprised expression on his face, _I just KISSED her hand!_

However, unknown to both of them there was one more thought in the hall, coming from a moving shadow: _The Queen will not be happy about this. _Was all the owner thought before slipping away unseen.

* * *

**Ok… So what did you think? I decided that I need another cool character such as Wylan who will come out more in future chapters. Also I found this cool Game of Thrones dress up game so I'm going to make my characters and post links, there will be a new link with every chapter so you can get a feel for what people look like. I have never been good at describing people. Anyway please review if you like it! **

**Word Count: 2,127**


End file.
